




by damthatscrash



Category: Avengers
Genre: Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-25 12:23:57
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13021332/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7400399/damthatscrash
Summary: ter Aunt May finds out Peter's identity, Peter finds himself alone on the streets. When Tony Stark catches wind of this fact, Peter is moved into Avengers Tower with Tony, Pepper, and eventually all of the Avengers. However, Peter's mind seems to be focused on Albany High's resident theatre boy, Jackson Bailey.





	Chapter 1

_Turn away,_

"What the _fuck_?!" The voice startled Peter immensely, causing him to turn at the speed of light. He was still a bit off balance, so he nearly fell to the floor under him.

Peter stuttered his response, "A-aunt May! I-it isn't w-what it l-looks l-like-!" He released the suction on his suit, letting it fall to the ground leaving him shirtless in his boxers. A look of horror played on his face, the thoughts going through his head but an enigma.

 _If you could, get me a drink_

Aunt May's expression was unreadable as she spoke, "How long have you been like this?" She spoke with a calm voice as to get the full story first, willingly listening to her nephew.

Peter sighed, his fears fading as he felt safe, "I got my powers on the O-Oscorp field trip."

 _Of water cause my lips are chapped-_

"You mean the trip right before Uncle Ben's...?" Aunt May asked desperately, slowly connecting dots in her head.

Peter nodded slowly, squeaking out the phrase, "Yes".

 _and_ _ **faded**_ ,

"You mean to tell me you had these powers the night Uncle Ben-" Aunt May's voice grew louder, startling Peter.

"Yes" Peter interrupted her, quickly speaking as if ripping off a bandaid.

 _call my Aunt Marie,_

Aunt May moved from the doorway, muttering to herself quietly. Peter walked behind her, following her as she whispered incoherently. "...Aunt May?" He hesitantly attempted to grab her attention.

"The Ferry," She started quietly, "the plane crash, Ben!" She began to scream at the name of her deceased husband, the widow's voice growing in volume by the second. "They're all your fault!" She turned to her nephew behind her, walking closer to him as she yelled, "You had those abilities the night of the murder, and you didn't use them to help whatsoever?!"

 _help her gather all my things,_

Peter walked backwards into the wall as his aunt used her pointer finger to poke his chest accusingly. "So many people in this world have been _hurt_ just because you," She jabbed her finger into his chest at the word 'you', "think you," She poked him again, "can play hero like that damn Tony Stark!"

Peter teared up at his aunts accusations, "I-" he attempted to speak, only to be bitch-slapped by his only living family member.

 _and bury me in all my favorite colors,_

"You don't deserve a word out of this. You've done enough to this world!" She slapped him again, grabbing him by his ear and dragging him to his room. His whimpering could be heard from a mile away, his cries becoming helpless for mercy.

As they arrived at the doorway to his room, she pushed him onto the ground, screaming at him with a fury unlike any other, "If you want to play hero so damn much, why don't you pack your bags and move in with Mr. Stark? Move into the home of someone who still gives a shit about your irrelevant ass," The widow made her way to his closet to pull out any sort of bag he owned, throwing them on top of his crying body, "Cause this place isn't your home any more, you murderer."

 _My sisters and my brothers, still,_

After packing his bags quickly for him, May Parker threw them out his window and onto the sidewalk, Peter running down to get his stuff. When he finally made his way down, she yelled at him through the open window, "Come back for the rest of your shit when you find a place to live, bitch."

With that she slammed closed his- no, her window. The eyes Peter felt on him moved back to their regular sights. The cold Queens air made him shiver as the sun began to set, the half-naked Parker making his way into an alleyway slowly but surely.

 _I will not kiss you,_

It took Peter around 15 minutes to collect all his belongings off the sidewalk and bring them into a safe spot of the alley way, hidden behind a dumpster. Tears threatened to spill again, but he shook it off and changed into his spandex uniform.

Within seconds, Peter was in his suit and swinging about New York, crying as the wind blew in his uncovered face, his mask in hand. He made it to his destination quickly, finding himself resting on the tallest fire escape of an apartment building.

If May didn't want him, the streets most likely didn't either. He believed she was right with every word she spoke to him, and her thoughts of him being a menace to society were of no exception.

 _Cause the hardest part of this,_

That's when it hit him. **Hard.**

Where would he go? He doesn't have any other family, May was it. He's probably end up in the foster care system, alone for at least 3 years until he was legally responsible for himself. No one would adopt a 15 year old, especially one who got kicked out. They would go for the younger kids anyway, have a longer time with them. Peter knew he'd now forever be alone.

He didn't understand why May would change so drastically like that. He's lived with Ben and May since he was dropped off with him. It was obvious they didn't want a child, they would've had one by the time Peter came around. Sure he was just dumped onto them, but they've had so many good memories. Why would May possibly think he wanted Ben to die? Well, he could guess he'd never find out. Aunt May was now out of his life, and he could only hope she'd let him back in eventually.

 _ **Is leaving you.**_

 **Okay, so this story will be on Wattpad as well and possibly Ao3 if I can learn to work it, but anyway, Wattpad will have a chapter on casting, which will give the name of a character and which actor I see them as, as well as some photos of them and quotes of the characters from the story. I recommend the Wattpad version more.**


End file.
